<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mirrors by ThatDamnKennedyKid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469810">Mirrors</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDamnKennedyKid/pseuds/ThatDamnKennedyKid'>ThatDamnKennedyKid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Serene [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Itachi Lives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:49:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDamnKennedyKid/pseuds/ThatDamnKennedyKid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Every evening when she comes home, he's always there to greet her with a soft smile and a warm embrace. Sometimes, she wonders what life would be like without him there, such a steady presence, but then she dismisses the thought. She wouldn't trade him for anything. </p><p> | | |<br/>Or; "Reflections", but if Itachi was Odayakana's father instead of Sasuke. Based on a comment by RVT that stuck in my head.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shinki (Naruto) &amp; Original Female Character(s), Uchiha Itachi/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Serene [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mirrors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cloudwatching with Shikadai was one of her favourite things to do. He had such a pleasant hill, and the day had been wonderfully clear and warm. Inojin had even joined them, releasing little butterflies every now and again to flutter off into the sky. She hummed to herself as she walked along, enjoying the fading evening light. Mom was probably home by now, and it was likely Dad was in the middle of making dinner. She wondered idly if she could convince him to train with her tomorrow - there were no missions coming her team's way as far as she knew, and Neji-sensei was always prompt in delivering those kinds of messages to them. </p><p>As she entered the village again, she waved at the guards. Izumo and Kotetsu lazily waved back, nearly asleep at their posts. She just chuckled to herself, deciding not to tell her mother. There wasn't much going on these days anyway. </p><p>Their little apartment was off the main road, but deeper into the village. She hopped up onto the roofs, waving at Mitsuki and Sarada, who were also on their way home, as she passed them by. They waved back, then vanished down into the alleys below. Maybe they were meeting up with the others for dinner. She was pretty sure she heard Chocho say something about it, but then, the Akamichi went out quite a bit to eat. </p><p>The little jaunt in the cooling evening air was pretty refreshing, and when she entered the house, she could just feel the joy of the day bubble up inside of her. She took off her sandals, placing them next to her parents' - Mom had beat her home, like she thought - then skipped into the living room. </p><p>Her mother was sitting on the couch, dressed down from her Hokage attire and in just grey pant and a white t-shirt with the Uzumaki swirl in the middle. At her entrance, her mother looked up, breaking into a beaming smile. "Hey, sweet pea! You're just in time, your father's almost done making dinner."</p><p>She flopped into her mother's open arms, burying herself in the unruly blonde locks, no longer carefully pinned back. Her mother giggled, holding onto her tightly and kissing the crown of her head. From the doorway into the kitchen, her father peered out. "Ah, Odayakana. I'm glad you're home safe."</p><p>"Hi Dad." She replied from where her face was shoved into her mother's shoulder. She even managed to extricate an arm to wave at him. His warm chuckle made her even more bubbly and excited. </p><p>"Come, Naruto, let her up. Dinner's ready."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah. You're such a housewife, Itachi."</p><p>"Hmm. I know." He chuckled again. "Temari and I trade recipes and complain about how our spouses are always busy."</p><p>"Hey! Unfair! I actually have to work, 'ttebayo!"</p><p>"I'm just teasing, love." He disappeared back into the kitchen, returning with a pot which he placed on the table.</p><p>She perked up at the smell. "Dumplings?"</p><p>Itachi leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Yes. Now come, get washed up for dinner."</p><p>She was off in a flash, the merry sound of her parents' laugher following her. </p><p> </p><p> | | | </p><p> </p><p>Naruto was in the kitchen cleaning the dishes and she couldn't keep herself from smiling. Itachi's low voice floated through the quiet apartment, reading aloud. She could see it in her mind's eye, the way her husband and daughter would be curled up on the couch together, reading through Naruto's copy of the Gutsy Ninja. Odayakana would be resting on his chest, her head tucked under his chin, eyes raptly glued to the page as she read along. Itachi would be propped against the arm of the chair, arms on either side of their daughter, one holding up the book while the other held her close. </p><p>It always brought tears to her eyes to see it, the memories of her own cold and lonely childhood never far from her mind. She was so grateful that she had someone she could depend on, who loved her and understood her, who would do anything for their daughter. She blinked back tears and knows that the life her daughter has is the same one her own parents would have given her, and she's so glad that Itachi's here with her to provide it. </p><p>The dishes set on a rack to dry, she wandered into the living room, where she found the book set aside and Itachi gently raking his fingers through their daughter's hair. </p><p>"She looks so much like you, it's uncanny." She murmured as she leaned on the doorjamb. </p><p>"Isn't it?" He rumbled back, flicking his gaze up to catch hers. "I'm almost sorry she took after me."</p><p>"Eh? Why?"</p><p>"Well, you're right there." He chuckled, and she flushed red. "She could have taken up the sunshine of the Uzumaki-Namikaze bloodline, and it's a shame she didn't."</p><p>"Can't say I've ever met an ugly Uchiha, though. Even Madara had his charms, if you could look passed all the homicidal rage."</p><p>He hummed thoughtfully. "So much of my clan's history is dominated by fear and doubt, and when you told me you were pregnant, I had sincerely hoped that she would be able to leave it behind. That history - it's not something I ever wanted for her."</p><p>She knelt by his side on the floor, taking his hand. "Itachi, there's so much more to you and the Uchiha than some bad blood. You've shaped history, been a keystone in the saving of the world. Without you, what would have happened during the war, even before Madara showed up? Who would have defeated Kabuto, saved <em>me</em>? The Uchiha are a remarkable clan, no less so now because they're dwindling. Kind of like the Uzumaki, actually."</p><p>He faced her fully, accepting her guidance when she cupped the back of his head and kissed him. </p><p>"Everybody has faults, Itachi. But there's no one in this world who can love that little girl more than you, and that, to me, is a priceless thing, worth defending."</p><p>He exhaled, smiling. "I suppose so. But I am the lucky one to have such a wonderful wife."</p><p>"Heh heh, nah." She stood, waving him off. "You do all the hard work, househusband."</p><p>He hummed again, adjusting Odayakana to settle into the cradle of his arms before standing from the couch. "Someone has to clean up all the ramen cups."</p><p>"Eh?! You found my stash?!"</p><p>He chuckled. "It was under the bed, in a box labelled <em>Ramen</em>."</p><p>She pouted. "You can't use the Sharingan to cheat at housekeeping!"</p><p>He shook his head. "I don't need the Sharingan to <em>sweep under the bed</em>."</p><p>She stuck her tongue out, Itachi's rich laughter deflating her indignation some. Damn, he was a handsome man. "Who let someone like you exist, anyway? Handsome and sexy and all that crap. Not even remotely fair."</p><p>"I'll try to tone it down." He winked as he left the living room, going to put Odayakana to bed. </p><p>She plopped down on the couch, glancing around the room and landing on a picture of her parents. "Heh, what a life."</p><hr/><p>Naruto hadn't known Itachi all that well before the Fourth Great Ninja War. She knew <em>of</em> him (because who didn't?) but had never met him personally. She supposed that was hard to do when you're on a secret mission that keeps you from the village for years on end. </p><p>Sasuke had seemed to hate Itachi, but Naruto hadn't ever really understood why. Rumour surrounding what actually happened to the Uchiha clan the night of the Massacre were sketchy and inconsistent at best, but the most popular theory seemed to be that Itachi had killed his clan, then the village elders. Some said the Hokage had put an obedience seal on him, like the one Neji had, and made him go into very dangerous places to do dangerous things normal shinobi wouldn't be assigned. They said he was supposed to run the missions until they killed him, and that would make up his blood debt. Naruto was almost certain Sasuke believed these rumours, along with having an unhealthy heaping of abandonment issues. </p><p>The truth was worse than the rumour. </p><p>Itachi had returned to the village after the Chuunin Exams, once Orochimaru had killed Lord Third. The village's reaction to him had been terrible, but he'd not bothered to acknowledge it. Kakashi-sensei didn't have harsh words for Itachi, and Naruto trusted his judgement. People thought she was evil too, so maybe there was more to Itachi than they thought, more than Sasuke was allowed to know? Sasuke, however, had left with the Sannin to fulfil his goal of getting more powerful than Itachi or something. Sasuke's complexes were weird. </p><p>"He's already gone?" </p><p>"I'm afraid so."</p><p>Naruto peered around the edge of the tree to find Kakashi-sensei talking with Itachi, who had his head hung. "I had hoped . . . Well, I suppose that doesn't matter."</p><p>"He went with Orochimaru." Kakashi lowered his head too. "He thinks you killed them."</p><p>"That's not surprising. Everyone thinks I did."</p><p>"Are you going to change that assumption?"</p><p>"I can't. The more I try to diffuse it, the more people will believe I'm lying." Itachi met Kakashi's gaze. "You know what it means to be seen as a friend-killer. Imagine being a kinslayer."</p><p>Kakashi flinched, visibly, but nodded. "Yeah, I suppose so. What do you plan to do, then?"</p><p>"I have to check in with Princess Tsunade and see what my next movements are. The Akatsuki are slippery and hard to follow."</p><p>Kakashi nodded. "I won't keep you then. I just thought you should know."</p><p>"I appreciate you thinking of me, Kakashi-taichou. It means a lot to me."</p><p>"Perhaps you'll run into him during your travels anyway." Kakashi shrugged. </p><p>"Hopefully I can get a word in edgewise before he tries to kill me."</p><p>"Hopefully."</p><p>Itachi pushed off the tree and clapped Kakashi on the shoulder before walking away, disappearing in a rush of leaves. </p><p>"I know you're there, Naruto."</p><p>She emerged from her not-so-hidden place, coming to stand next to her sombre sensei. "What was all that about?"</p><p>"Itachi is Sasuke's older brother."</p><p>"That's Itachi? Huh. He's prettier than I thought he'd be."</p><p>Kakashi snorted. "A pretty common reaction to him, actually."</p><p>"So, uh, if he didn't kill all those people, what <em>did</em> happen?"</p><p>With a sigh that seemed to come from his feet, Kakashi sat down on the grass. She sat down too, watching him attentively. </p><p>"The Third used to have three advisors, Danzou, Koharu and Homura. After the Nine-Tails attack, those advisors pushed the Uchiha to the edge of the village. That isolation, understandably, irriated the Uchiha, and they felt abandoned by the village. So, in secret, they were discussing a coup - a takeover of the village. Itachi was in ANBU at the time, a perfect double agent for the village. With the help of his cousin's Kotoamatsukami, a genjutsu that can change people's minds, they were able to stop the coup in its tracks. Danzou, however, wanted the Uchiha gone. So, he sent in his secret organization to kill all of the Uchiha, Itachi and Shisui included."</p><p>"That's awful!"</p><p>"It was." Kakashi agreed. "They gave their plan away, however, by attacking Shisui separately, trying to steal his eyes and the special jutsu they held. Itachi intercepted them before they could, but Shisui wound up dying anyway. Itachi had to leave Shisui there to try and warn his clan about the attack, but he arrived in the midst of the chaos. He was only able to save Sasuke, who was only seven at the time. In return, Itachi attacked Danzou and the elders, killing all three of them and exposing all of Danzou's secret ninja army. The Third pardoned Itachi and made a commitment that Sasuke would be cared for, but insisted Itachi couldn't stay. It was likely he would be attacked by other ninja and bring down trouble on Sasuke. So, Itachi took missions that would keep him away from the village. For his safety and the safety of Sasuke, he stayed away."</p><p>"Will he stay now?"</p><p>"Probably not. He'll go back out just to see if he can find Sasuke and stop him from following through on the monumentally stupid decision he's just made."</p><p>She nodded. "Yeah, Sasuke's stupid. I hope Itachi finds him, but if he doesn't, I'm going to bring Sasuke home!"</p><p>Kakashi smiled, but it was weak. "Maa, Itachi would like you."</p><p>"Between the two of us, Sasuke can't stay lost forever!"</p><p>"That's the spirit." Kakashi pat her head. "Go get 'em."</p><p>She'd run off then, going to find Pervy Sage, and left Kakashi sitting there in the shade, stewing in his own mind. </p><p> </p><p> | | | </p><p> </p><p>Itachi's next permanent return to the village came after Pain's attack. She saw him talking quietly with Shizune, dressed like an ANBU without the mask. She knew Granny's status was bad, and that left Itachi somewhere in the wilderness, since his orders came directly from the Hokage, and right now, there really wasn't a leader at all. The next closest thing might be Shikaku, because he was one of the Council members and was the smartest. </p><p>"if it's all the same to you," She heard him say lowly, "I'm going to reassign myself."</p><p>"To what?" Shizune asked. </p><p>"They came for the Nine-Tails. Someone needs to protect her, someone who <em>can</em>."</p><p>Shizune bit her lip. "I'm not sure how well the village will take your return right now."</p><p>"It doesn't matter whether they like me or trust me. We need every abled body here, on the defensive." He reasoned. "Naruto's a bigger target than ever, and despite managing to defeat Pain this time, I'm under no illusions that it will be possible the second time around. You know that happened to the Lord Kazekage - we can't expect one person, no matter how powerful they are, to stand for all of us <em>alone</em>."</p><p>Shizune rubbed her eyes. "Kakashi and Yamato are the Jounin in her team. If they'll let you, then you can guard her. I'll tell Shikaku - he'll be the one sorting this mess out. I've got to attend to Lady Tsunade."</p><p>Itachi nodded. "I'm sorry to have to lay this at your feet."</p><p>"No, it's okay. Someone's got to take care of it, and you're right. Naruto does need the help. But more than anything, be prepared for backlash from her. She hates being babysat."</p><p>"Good thing I won't be a babysitter, then." He bowed to her. "Thank you, Shizune-san. If you'll excuse me."</p><p>"Of course. I've got to get back to business too."</p><p>Shizune ducked back into Tsunade's tent, and Naruto went to sneak away only to walk directly into Itachi's chest. "Shit!"</p><p>"For one of the world's most powerful ninja, you're not very stealthy." He chuckled. </p><p>She grinned. "I don't win by battles being <em>quiet</em>."</p><p>"So I'm told." He cocked his head. "I take it you overheard our conversation?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Then it's time we formally met. I'm Uchiha Itachi."</p><p>"Uzumaki Naruto."</p><p>"A pleasure." He bowed to her - this guy was weird. "I'd like to become your companion until the Akatsuki threat is dealt with."</p><p>"Yeah, you said that." She assessed him. "Can I ask why?"</p><p>"My mother was good friends with yours. I think it's only fair that the friendship between our mothers continues on between their children, don't you? Uzumaki Kushina was a remarkable woman, after all, and her daughter takes after her quite a bit."</p><p>"You- You knew my mother?" Her voice got small. "What was she like?"</p><p>"Let's take a walk, shall we?" </p><p>"Alright." </p><p> </p><p> | | | </p><p> </p><p>For the rest of the War, Itachi was firmly attached to her side and they became really close, closer than even her and Sasuke had been. She'd gotten to witness first-hand how the village's interpretation of Itachi morphed rapidly, from a kinslayer to a determined and powerful ally. They'd even managed to reel in Sasuke shortly before the War proper broke out, though it had been because Sasuke was trying to kill Itachi. </p><p>Sasuke had come around, though, and Itachi confessed to knowing about the blindness and about how to stop it. Tsunade had been the one to do the transplant on the brothers, and after that, it became obvious how much Itachi had actually been withholding himself. The Susan'oo pair had been a glory to watch on the battlefield as well. </p><p>In the end, once the war was over and the brothers actually got the chance to talk, Sasuke hadn't been able to bring himself to stay. </p><p>"I built my whole identity around avenging our family, and I nearly killed you for it." Sasuke said, unable to meet his brother's gaze, his own eyes staring at him. "I need to go, find who I am. I can't stay here, in a village that would do this to you and to me."</p><p>Itachi's smile was tinged with the familiar melancholy it always had. He cupped the back of Sasuke's head, pressing their foreheads together gently. "I always have and always will love you, otouto. when you're ready, or when you need me, I will be here for you."</p><p>Sasuke valiantly resisted the tears welling up. "I'm sorry I can't stay."</p><p>"Don't be. I want you to be happy, to be complete. If this is what you need, then this is what you must do. Just remember that I am always here, and that I will always come."</p><p>Sasuke nodded mutely, wrapping himself up in his cloak and pulling back. He didn't look at either of them as he walked away, though they both watched him disappear into the horizon. </p><p>"Are you okay?" She asked softly, nudging him. </p><p>"I've failed him." Itachi said. "And I'm responsible for him being broken like this."</p><p>"No, you're not. Danzou being a shithead did this."</p><p>"I should have taken him with me. Never let him feel like he was alone."</p><p>"Well, I'm glad you didn't." She huffed. "Sasuke was someone I needed too. I don't know what I'd be like if I didn't know there was someone out there like me. He taught me a lot, and helped me even when he wasn't trying to. I'm glad he was here, even if he isn't." </p><p>Itachi took her hand. "I'm glad you were there when I couldn't be, and I will never be able to thank you enough for that."</p><p>She waved him off. "Stop that! I didn't do anything!"</p><p>"You've done everything for me."</p><p>She flushed and turned away. "Stop talking like that! You act like I saved the world or something."</p><p>He chuckled. "Are you forgetting that you did?"</p><p>She pinched him in retaliation, but the bastard had the gall just to laugh. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>